1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric control apparatus for a pulse combustion device adapted for use in a liquid heating apparatus such as a water heater of the storage type, a deep fat flyer or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional pulse combustion device of this kind, flapper-type fuel and air inlet valves are adapted to supply a mixture of gaseous fuel and air into a combustion chamber, and a tailpipe is connected to an exhaust port of the combustion chamber to take place therein resonant combustion of the mixture of gaseous fuel and air and to exhaust therefrom the combustion products. In the case that natural gas is used as the gaseous fuel for the pulse combustion device, the resonant combustion of the gaseous fuel becomes unstable at an initial stage when the combustion device is ignited in its cold condition. If the air flapper valves are stuck due to drops of dew adhered thereto in a cold condition, the supply of air becomes unstable, resulting in misfire of the combustion device.